1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to jewelry and more particularly to a method and system for custom-changing the appearance of the “precious stone” element of a jewelry piece.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, one person's wardrobe, especially that of a woman, includes a variety of clothing articles of different styles and colors to be worn as appropriate for the season, time of day, event attended, and so on. Wearing a particular clothing article, such as a dress having a certain color, typically requires matching jewelry pieces. Thus, many jewelry pieces are needed if a matching style is always desired.
Purchasing various pieces of jewelry having precious stone elements to match for example the various colors in one's wardrobe can be very expensive, even if such stone elements are artificial. This is because, currently, the jewelries available on the market are rigid in design and cannot adapt to the customers' various needs. Namely, the available jewelries do not give the flexibility to the customer to custom-change the look of their jewelries to match the outfit, its color, or the style of their preference.
Thus, there is a need for a new kind of jewelry that addresses the problems described above.